


Put Your Load Right On Me

by dowahdiddy



Category: The Band - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowahdiddy/pseuds/dowahdiddy
Summary: “Well that was some weird voodoo shit,” I began, breaking the silence.Robbie nodded, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah, I feel kinda weird. Not bad, just weird.”“Well if it makes you any feel better, he’s not gonna snap his fingers and make you cluck like a chicken.”
Relationships: Robbie Robertson/Levon Helm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Put Your Load Right On Me

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine the aftermath of Robbie’s hypnosis session before The Band’s first live performance.

“Now, Robbie, when I say the word ‘grow’ you will feel strength and power wash over you like a warm ocean wave. Any feelings of weakness or insecurity will be pulled back out to sea, leaving you with only the purest mind and the energy to press on. Do you understand?”

Robbie nodded and uttered a weak, “yes,” as the hypnotist worked his magic. I was against this whole thing from the start, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Now, Robbie, I am going to bring you back to full consciousness. When you hear me snap, you will be fully awake and ready to ‘grow.’”

Robbie physically reacted to the utterance of the word, his whole body rising and gently falling back against the headboard. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Maybe this was going to work after all.

“Yes, very good, Robbie. Now awaken in 3... 2... 1...” He snapped and Robbie’s eyes fluttered open almost instantly. He initially looked dazed and frantic as he took in the sight of so many people staring at him, but his gaze eventually settled on me.

“He’s gonna make a full recovery, right doc,” I asked, not breaking eye contact with Robbie.

“Yes he’ll be fine but I suggest we give him some space. Let him take some private time to adjust to this new headspace,” he said as he motioned toward the door.

I turned to follow but Robbie shook his head desperately. “Actually, doc, I think I’m gonna hang back for a second.”

The hypnotist looked ready to protest but I shot him a challenging look and he immediately relented.

Once everyone left the room, I kicked the door closed and moved slowly toward the bed. “Well that was some weird voodoo shit,” I began, breaking the silence.

Robbie nodded, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah, I feel kinda weird. Not bad, just weird.”

“Well if it makes you any feel better, he’s not gonna snap his fingers and make you cluck like a chicken,” I said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“If only he could have cured my smoking habit,” he joked, putting on his glasses and blinking several times to get used to the adjustment.

“Yeah but all the cool kids are doing it,” I teased then offered my hand. “Come on, let’s test out your fancy new sea legs.”

Robbie grabbed my hand and I helped him out of bed, but when he took his first steps across the cold hardwood he stumbled. After lying in bed for days, he was weak and I kept a hand on the small of his back for support. “Careful now. Just take it easy.”

Robbie sighed and leaned into the touch. “This must look so stupid from your perspective.”

I frowned. “Not the word I would have used. But then again you’re the wordsmith around here.”

Robbie couldn’t help but give a small smile but the tone didn’t stay light for long. “I’m just so worried about letting you guys down,” he admitted, eyes glued to the floor.

“You could never let us down,” I spoke, almost whispering. “We could have rescheduled. People would have understood.”

“I just hope I don’t collapse mid show. Like I’m scared, Lee. What if I can’t do this,” he said, obvious concern in his voice. 

“Hey,” I said, putting his chin in my hand and lifting his head until our eyes met. “If you start to feel dizzy, you let me know and we’ll shut that shit down immediately. Okay?”

Robbie nodded but wasn’t convinced. “Yeah, but the hypnotist said-“

“Fuck the hypnotist,” I interrupted, my eyes searching his for any sign that he was about to argue with me again. “He’s not gonna be able to do shit from the wings. I’m gonna be the one on that stage with you. I’m the one with the vested interest in your well-being. If something goes wrong, you come to me, okay?”

Without hesitation Robbie nodded. “Okay. I promise. You’ll be my go to guy.”

“Good,” I said with a smile. I let the moment linger before switching gears. “Anyway, the show’s in an hour. Think you can get yourself together?”

Robbie nodded. “Yeah I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay I’ll be right next door if you need anything,” I said as I moved toward the door, but was stopped when I felt him grip my bicep.

I spun around and before I could get a word out, Robbie was pulling me into a tight hug. His arms circled around my torso and his face pressed into the crook of my neck. I reciprocated and drew soothing patterns into his back with my fingers.

After a few seconds, he pulled away and without me even needing to ask the question, he thanked me. “For everything. You’re my best friend, Lee.”

I couldn’t help but smile at that. “You’re mine too, Rob. Now get dressed. We’ve got an anxious audience to impress.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely fabricated story based on true events. I’m in no way affiliated with or claim ownership of The Band. If I was, I definitely wouldn’t have time to be posting this nonsense.


End file.
